Our Vacation is Ruined
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is a side story to 'A New Type of Harmony'. Davis and her team has gone to the beach to relax, but that all ends when Kari and TK call them and say that tehre is a new Digidestind in trouble in America. This is after chapter 27. Enjoy! FemDavis/FemDaisuke
1. Our Vacation is Ruined!

"Our vacation is ruined"

**As a request for suntan140 I am doing the new version of Davis and the others meeting Willis. This is a side story for "A New Type of Harmony" and I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be out soon.**

Davis, Yolei and Cody were at the beach enjoying their time off from school and saving the Digital World from being destroyed.

Kari and TK had gone off to New York to go visit Mimi and the child of Hope did it mostly to make the Warrior of Harmony, who is also the child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles (wow she has a long list) jealous.

But that won't really work out for him since she was also at the beach with Koji, so TK was the one who was seething in jealousy at the moment.

Didn't that girl know any ugly guys?

Yolei and Cody were playing volley ball with Upamon as the ball while Demiveemon and Poromon watched them from their place in a beach chair with sunglasses on and the two Warriors swam around in the water, talking about how this reminded them of the time they were in the Digital World five years ago at the Toucanmons' beach house.

Davis shrieked out a giggle as Koji picked her up and carried her out of the water, bringing her over to where the picnic blanket was laid out with the bags, drinks, food and such that the group had brought with them.

"Put me down, Wolf Boy, I need to answer my D-terminal." Davis said lightly slapping the ravenette's chest when she heard her device going off.

"Fine." He set her back down on her feet, shooting some younger guys at the beach a fierce glare when he saw them staring at the maroon haired girl's black bikini that showed off her athletic figure and natural caramel skin.

"New kid with digimon?" she asked making him look at her in surprise.

"Yay, a new friend!" Demiveemon cried, running to his partner's side.

"Kari said to meet them in Colorado." The child of Miracles said as the others gathered around her.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"But how are we supposed to get to America? We don't have the money." Davis said.

"I think you're gonna have to figure that one out yourselves, D." Koji said as he placed a kiss on her cheekmaking her blush and shoot him a playful glare.

**(Time Change)**

"All right, Yolei, explain to me one more time why we have to stop in three different cities?" Davis asked as they were in an airplane.

"I told you, we're using my uncle's frequent flyer miles. And certain restrictions apply." Yolei explained.

**(Time Change)**

"And why do we have to take this particular taxi company?" Davis asked, groaning as the cab they were in swerved a little, making them all move around as they tried to hang on to their partners.

"I have an uncle who lives here in Houston and he has an account with them."

"It's not that bad." Cody said nervously as he clung to Davis, while the girl hung onto their partners.

"At least it's free!" Yolei insisted, as the cab swerved again, making the three whimper.

"What do you say, guys? Wanna hear some music?" the chipper taxi driver asked.

"Sure, why not?" Davis asked, hesitant.

"We prefer something on the slow and easy side if you have it." Cody insisted his reply muffled since his face was hidden in the Digi Leader's arm.

"Sure!" the guy yelled, the cab swerving again, turning on some loud country music, humming along.

"I'm pretty good, huh?" he asked.

Everyone groaned.

**(Time Change)**

The three waved good bye to the airplane that was taking off, Yolei thanking her uncle for flying them to Colorado.

Davis rested against a fence near the side of the road, Demiveemon looking at the farm on the other side, fascinated by the new land.

"According to the map, we're about 60 miles from where we're supposed to meet Kari and TK." Cody said.

The maroon haired girl came over, her small blue and white partner by her side. "And how are we supposed to get there?" she asked.

"I've got an uncle who owns some horses around here." the lavender haired girl said.

Davis looked over to the road and saw a truck coming.

"I have a better idea." She said.

Davis went over and flagged down the truck and spoke to the driver, asking for a ride, and then boarded with the others after they were given the woman's consent.

"I like this idea." Cody stated as the girl boosted him up, their partners in his arms, then she helped Yolei and Poromon up and then she climbed in after them.

"All right, we're all set!" Davis called to the driver.

When she closed the door, the truck began moving again.

They were surprised to see a blond boy with bright blue eyes who looked about Yolei's age sitting in the back with a strange stuffed animal by his side.

Davis noted that it looked a lot like Lopmon.

"Hey there, looks like you had the same idea we did." She said pleasantly.

Demiveemon then began sniffing at the stuffed animal, making the two teens look at him confused and the girl frowned.

"Hey, knock that off. It's rude. Sorry about that." She said to him as she pulled the digimon away.

"D, guess what?" Demiveemon said, stepping in front of the two, his little paw pointing to the stuffed animal, the girl smiling at his cute face.

"He's a digimon."

"Uh oh." The now outed digimon said.

"That explains why he looks like Lopmon." Davis said calmly standing up, realising that this boy was the new Digidestind that Kari had told them about.

The American looked up at the Japanese girl, wondering what she was talking about and was also in awe of the other digimon.

"Hey, he's right!" Yolei said, pointing as she stepped out from behind the child of Miracles.

"Wow, in America, they have digimon by the truck load!" Cody exclaimed as the three digimon crowded around the new digimon, giggling.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

"Our digimon like each other!" the American called Willis said happily.

"And the guy said, I was talking to the duck." his partner, Terriermon said, finishing his joke, making the other three digimon laugh.

"Ha! You know this is kinda nice being around others for a change." Willis said.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember, it's been me and Willis, all alone." Terriermon added in.

"But having a digimon makes you a Digidestind and we're all part of a team, why are you alone?" Yolei asked, confused as the blond walked up to her.

"Well, let's just say I have my reasons." he said smiling charmingly at her. "Anyway, it's nice meeting someone as cute as you."

Davis rolled her eyes at that as her friend blushed at the compliment.

Obviously the guy was charming his way around the question so he wouldn't answer.

"Yeah, yeah, back off there blondie." She said.

"What's the matter with you, Davis, did I say something wrong?" he asked teasingly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"She's just worried because she was hoping we'd meet up with Kari and TK by now." Cody said from his place on the ground, smiling.

"Well, my family's vacation home is just a couple of towns away from here." Willis said, tearing his eyes away from the cute maroon haired girl and looked at the tall girl with round glasses in front of him.

"You guys can wait for them there if you want to."

"I better e-mail Kari and TK to tell them where to meet us." She said.

"Where are they coming from?" the American asked.

"From New York." Yolei blinked.

Willis smiled, and said, hoping to make a certain cute goggle head jealous and riled up; "Oh, the kids behind the fence. That girl was cute, too!"

"She's unavailable. Can you get us a ride or do we need to flag down another truck?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I'll make a call right now." Willis said slightly disappointed that she didn't react the way he wanted.

Terriermon groaned, wondering why he hadn't thought of making the call before.

**(Later)**

After, Willis called for a pizza to be delivered to his family's vacation house and asked if the driver could pick them up on the way.

"It seems you've done this before." Cody commented after the blond hung up.

"They'll be here in two minutes or it's free." The blond said.

"Willis, you're smart!" said Terriermon.

"It does seem like a good idea." Davis complimented.

Willis looked at the maroon haired teen, prideful that she thought he was smart, then smirked.

"Glad you agree, so you're paying then." He said.

"As if." She scoffed.

**(Two minutes later)**

And two minutes later, a truck pulled over, announcing he was their ride.

Davis leaned on the back on the pick-up, waiting for everyone else to get on, still arguing to the American about before.

"Fine, if I'm paying, you guys are paying me back later on." she relented.

"Oh, don't worry, we will." Yolei said, leaning her head on the side of the pick-up.

"So, guess that means we're ready to go." the child of Miracles grinned.

The truck then started up, and then quickly pulled away, and Davis jumped away before she fell, staring off in shock.

"We'll tell you how the pizza tastes!" Yolei called, waving to the two Digidestinds and their partners who were left behind.

Willis and Terriermon stared off at the retreating truck as Demiveemon had his jaw wide open and eyes bugged out in disbelief that they were left in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, looks like I don't have to pay after all." Davis said, the two Americans looking at her in amusement.

Just then, the wind picked up, making Willis and Terriermon look around, worried as the blonde's digivice started beeping and glowed red.

"What is it?" Davis asked, sensing something evil.

"D!" Demiveemon cried, running towards her.

Just then, a road sign bent and a large, strange looking digimon appeared, crying "DESTROY!" in a voice that was a combination of an adult villain voice and a child-like one, sounding like two completely opposite people were talking.

"Chocomon." Willis said in a daze.

"You know this digimon?" Davis asked running in front of him, shielding the blonde as Demiveemon jumped in and digivolved to Veemon.

He charged in and attacked, then quickly jumped out of the way before he was caught by the huge digimon.

Terriermon then joined in, by flying Veemon over to Chocomon to attack.

"Watch out for that sign!" Willis and Davis called, then winced as the two flew into the billboard behind the monster, falling to the ground in a daze from the hit.

"Time for plan B." Davis groaned.

Veemon then armour digivolved to Flamedramon: the Harmonic Flame of Courage and attacked the large digimon.

Davis grabbed Willis's hand as she led him away from the fight, but were knocked over by the explosion caused by the fire attack from her partner.

They got back up and followed at a safe distance.

"You left out one small detail." Davis stated to Willis.

"Who is that...AND WHY IS HE ATTACKING US?" she yelled.

Chocomon blasted Flamdramon with his Choco Crusher, which were like bullets shooting out of his chest and sent him flying away, and land in a small crater, reverting back to Veemon.

The American and his digimon ran in front of the large one as he approached to finish off the dragon.

"Chocomon, stop! I'm doing what you want. I'm going back." he tried to reason.

Chocomon lost it and tried to attack Willis, but Terriermon pushed him out of the way.

"Willis, use your digivice!" Davis cried, running over.

The blonde's digivice then beeped and glowed green.

"I feel strange." Terriermon said, then did an incredible jump in the air, complete with a backwards somersault and digivolved to Gargomon.

"Huh? He's got pants now." Willis said.

Davis deadpanned from her place on the ground, holding Veemon in her arms.

The digimon had two chain guns for hands and a belt of ammo wrapped around his torso and he's concerned about the fact that the over grown rabbit was wearing pants?

Gargomon fought well and after he blasted Chocomon with his lasers, he left, saying "Go back", and the wind picked up before he disappeared, then settled.

"I really hate it when the bad guys do that. So what is up with him? Is there a reason he was chasing after you?" Davis asked the blonde, who had his back turned to her.

"Don't ask any more questions! It's for your own good. The less you know, the better!" he snapped.

Davis looked a little hurt by that and Terriermon noticed and went over to his partner, placing his paw in his hand.

"Willis. We're a team now! It's alright to tell them the truth." He chuckled.

Davis looked at them, feeling the friendship and trust radiating from them as a gentle wind blew her hair out of her face.

"Well, the truth is, we don't have a ride." She said.

"No problem. I can handle that." Veemon said, then digivolved into Raidramon: the Harmonic Storm of Friendship.

Davis whooped and gracefully swung herself on her partner's back.

"Somebody call for a ride?" she joked.

"That's cool!" Terriermon said.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" Willis asked.

**(Later)**

The three whooped in joy as the half-wolf half-dragon creature leaped over hills and fences, enjoying the scene of the sun setting over the green fields.

Terriermon seemed to be enjoying the ride more than Willis though.

"How do ya stop this thing?!" he cried as Davis looked at him, smiling reassuringly as they got closer to the other two Digidestinds, then they slid off as Raidramon de-digivolved.

**(Later)**

They were on a nice little stone bridge talking.

"So this Chocomon attacked you? I knew we shouldn't have split up the team!" Yolei cried after the two told them what happened.

"Where are your friends, Kari and TK?" Terriermon asked, walking on the side of the bridge, balancing himself with his arms.

"Oh, yeah. They're still not here yet." Yolei mussed, silently counting down to the explosion.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KARI AND TK AREN'T HERE YET?!" Davis screamed as the mark of Harmony glowed on her chest.

Everyone was blown back by the winds that were caused by her angered and worried outburst, some of the digimon falling over.

"Good question. They really should have been here by now." Cody said, holding Upamon.

"If I know Chocomon, your friends aren't coming at all." Willis said as if it was no big deal.

Davis looked at him, having enough with the American.

"That's enough!" she said walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he looked at her, shocked.

"Enough secrets." she said calmly removing her hand.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this monster." Cody concluded.

"Spill it. How do you two know each other?" Davis asked.

"And more importantly, why is he only attacking you?" Yolei asked, accusingly.

"Because, I created him." he answered, blue eyes shining with guilt.

Terriermon got up from his place beside Veemon, looking surprised that he finally admitted it to someone.

Everyone was quiet before Davis stepped up again.

"What do you mean? There's no way you can create a digimon from thin air." she said.

"I've told you too much already! Chocomon makes everyone who tries to help me disappear. Like I'll bet he did to your friends_, TK and Kari_!" he said, stressing their names.

"I have to do this by myself. I need to be alone."

"Nice try, but I am not dropping this." Davis said, following him into the forest behind the house, not letting him get away that easily, while Terriermon stared on, depressed, wanting to do something.

**(A few hours later)**

Nightfall came and the two chosen children still kept walking.

"Willis, we've been walking for hours and you haven't said a thing." Davis said, walking over to the upset blond.

"Being a Digidestind means you don't have to face things alone."

He looked at her helplessly, then looked at the ground, sighing.

"What are you running away from?" she asked.

He frowned, as if debating something, then looked at her, determined.

"'Kay, eight years ago, a digi egg came out of my computer and it hatched into twin digimon, Terriermon and Chocomon. I finally had someone to play with. My very own pets. And they talked too! It was the best." He said making her smile a bit at the happy tone he had.

He looked over at the lake to their right, gazing out at it in a dream state, as if he was becoming lost in his memories.

"They depended on me. Sometimes they even did my chores for me. I thought it would be cool to have more of them, so I got this stupid idea of creating a digi egg on the computer. That's when it all went bad. Before my digi egg could hatch, it was attacked by a virus and it mutated into Diaboramon. When Tai and the others destroyed him, I thought my bad dream was finally over, but the real nightmare was just beginning. The virus somehow tracked me down and dragged Chocomon away from me. And I watched helplessly for four years as he became this terrible monster! And now he's obsessed with chasing me." Willis said sadly.

"I remember during the battle he said to you, 'Go back to the beginning'. What did he mean?" Davis asked as the wind blew her bangs from her face.

"I think he wanted me to come back here to where it all started. But every time he tries to tell me why, the virus stops him! He can't fight it! I know he won't stop until he's destroyed, but I can't do it! It's my fault, not his!" he exclaimed.

Davis walked past him during his speech and banged her head against a tree, tears beginning to burn behind her eyes.

If it had been her and Veemon, she couldn't do it.

Wouldn't have the courage to watch him become a monster and be forced to destroy him.

It was hard enough when she had to see Koji and Takuya lose control of their Beast Spirits and go wild and then what happened with Duskmon.

The force of the contact of her head and the tree caused her goggles that belonged to the original child of Courage, to fall off.

She sniffled.

"What's the matter with you?" Willis asked confused and surprised.

"S-sorry. It's just…It brought back some unwanted memories." she stuttered confusing him.

Willis did not like this.

Not one bit!

The girl in front of him was a firecracker and happy, always put up a strong front, no matter what.

To see her break down because of him, it was unnerving and upsetting.

She shouldn't be acting like this.

It's was his fault, not hers!

"I'm the one with the problem, not you." he said, calmly, walking up to her.

He bent down to retrieve the goggles and held them out to her, smiling.

"Get over it."

She turned around, her tears stopping, a cheerful grin on her cute face, revealing how pretty she was without the goggles.

But then again, they did look cute on her, too.

"OK." she said, as if they didn't just have a big dramatic confession.

"That was fast." Willis chuckled.

"You know what?" the maroon haired girl said, putting on her goggles.

"We're gonna help you!"

"You will?" he asked, ecstatic.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"My friend, we're Digidestind. We'll find the answer together as a team!" she said with a smile

Even though he felt like he was soaring at the "friend" thing, he was still clueless about the team thing.

"I've never been on a team. Anything I should know?" he asked.

Davis leaned forward, one hand on her hip, the other giving thumbs up, a playful smile curving her lips.

"A few; if you have a problem, come to me right away and we'll solve it together. I'm not gonna judge you no matter what. And you also need to learn that you can trust us." She said, her mark of Harmony glowing on her chest making the blonde stare in awe and wonder.

"Willis." Someone called.

The two turned to see Terriemon was there, wrapped up in a blanket that he was probably sleeping with before he came out to find the two missing teens.

"I don't mean to ease-drop, but I've got really big ears. I know you're going to face Chocomon tomorrow and I wanna be right there with you."

"No way! I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you! This is my mistake and I won't risk your safety to correct it!" Willis said.

The dog-rabbit stepped forward, the brown blanket falling off his head, revealing his concerned face.

"He's my brother." he insisted.

"I don't care!" Willis cried.

"Willis, I'm not your pet, I'm your friend. And friends are always there for each other." Terriermon said.

The goggle headed teen smiled at the small digimon's words, feeling the Crest of Friendship spread its warm, tingly, happy feeling within her chest.

It seemed as though those words got through to the American, too, as a look of dawning crossed his face, a smile breaking out.

"Now that's team work." Davis praised the bunny as Willis stepped towards his partner and friend.

He kneeled down in front of him, then wrapped him up in the blanket.

"Thanks pal!"

Terriemon giggled and was then picked up as the two Digidestinds walked back to the vacation house to rest up for the final battle tomorrow.

To be continued...


	2. It's Cherubimania All Over Again!

"It's Cherubimania All Over Again!"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. The final battle is coming up and there will be a twist at the end, of course. Tell me what you think, please. Thanks!**

After the long night's rest, Davis led the group of Digidestinds out into the field where the sun was rising, the field had lush green grass, small white flowers and it cut off into a ledge that held over a lake and canyon.

The two girls, two boys and their digimon all looked around, unsure of what to do or say from this moment on.

"So what do we do now? Do we go out and look for Chocomon?" Yolei asked with Hawkmon at her side.

"Something I've learned is that if you just wait where you are, the bad guy will always come when you least expect it or not." the child of Miracles said as her dragon stood with her, watching the skies as the wind began to blow her maroon hair and his blue scarf.

"Yeah, but..." the lavender haired girl protested.

"Don't worry about it. He'll find us, just like Davis said." Willis spoke up and the wind blew stronger.

They watched as the winds soon morphed into the large beast and he stood before them, with a peaceful look on his face.

"Go back." he purred.

"I did. I'm here. What else do you want?" the blonde asked as Terriermon stood beside him, looking up at his brother with fear and determination.

"D...Destroy." Chocomon said.

He then smirked and got this twisted look on his face.

"DESTROY!" he yelled making the earth rumble as the sky darkened.

"No offense, but he has some serious issues." Davis said as she walked over to stand protectively next to Willis as Veemon did the same for Terriermon.

The digimon all went into their own fighting stances as they watched Chocomon's form be covered in a light red light as he then began to digivolve and Davis' jaw dropped when she saw the familiar Celestial Beast Type.

"Oh my God, it's Antylamon." she said.

"Who is Antylamon?" Cody asked.

"He's a Celestial Beast type, Ultimate level. Believe me when I say that we better defeat him before he reaches his Mega form because I really don't won't to fight Cherubimon in his Fallen form ever again." the child of Miracles said.

"Terriermon, be careful, he's stronger now!" Willis yelled out to his partner, heeding his new friend's words.

"Terriermon digivolve too...Gargomon!"

"V, let's show him what we're made of." Davis said to her dragon and he nodded at her.

"Veemon armour digivolve too...Flamedramon: the Harmonic Flame of Courage!"

"Armadillomon, you too!" Cody called out to his partner.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too...Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Hawkmon, go for it!" Yolei called out to her partner.

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too...Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

The digimon then all charged at Antylamon, as Cody walked over to his leader with a curious look.

"Davis, there's something I want to ask you." the boy said as Antylamon countered Flamedramon's attack and slammed him into the side of a cliff.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why aren't you joining in?" the child of Knowledge and Reliability asked curiously.

Willis was confused by the question as he looked over at them.

Why would Davis join in the fight?

She's human after all.

"I won't Spirit Evolve until I'm sure the fight is too much. Using my powers really takes a lot out of me, so I need to be careful." she said making the younger boy nod in understanding as they paid attention to the fight.

Antylamon had thrown Halsemon and Digmon into the canyon and now Gargomon was shooting his guns at him, but the Ultimate back flipped away.

He then jumped onto the cliff and started crawling across it to get away from his brother as he fired at him, but he then quickly appeared behind him and then tossed him over to the lake, making Gargomon skip like a stone.

Willis and Davis shared a look before they both began running side by side; following the battle with the other two behind them.

Antylamon levitated on the lake's surface as Gargomon stood up in the shallow end, glaring at his brother as he seemed to be taunting him.

"Don't make me do this." Gargomon said as he pointed one of his guns at him.

"What's he doing?" Willis asked about what his partner said.

"Oh, you know, the witty banter and catchphrases that the heroes always say when the fighting begins." the maroon haired girl said to the blonde.

They watched as Flamdramon came over, the water swishing around his body as he jumped over.

"How do you like your Antylamon; flame broiled or grilled?" he asked.

"I see what you mean." Willis said with a sweat drop as the girl shook her head in amusement.

"That's my boy!" she said proudly.

From the skies, Halsemon swooped down, preparing to attack when needed.

"Can we end this quickly? After all, I'm on vacation." he said.

Digmon just got up out of the rubble and looked down at the lake.

"Howdy." he said failing to come up with something more original.

"Aren't our digimon fantastic?" the child of Love and Sincerity gushed as she clasped her hands together.

"Digmon could be a little more animated." Cody deadpanned making the girls laugh.

Flamedramon's claws flickered with flames as he began to start up his attack, but was cut off when the Ultimate started to go down into the water, startling everyone as Willis and Davis grew worried and tense.

"I guess that's it." Yolei said unsure.

"Uh...yeah." Cody said just as unsure.

"I don't think he's gone." Willis said as he took a few steps closer to the water to observe it.

Davis gasped when she felt the rise of the power of tainted darkness as the sky flashed black and white and she bit her bottom lip in worry.

"Now what?" Willis asked.

A large violet hand then broke the surface of the water and then the Mega level Beast type Celestial appeared.

"Who is that?" Yolei asked scared.

"That would be Cherubimon." Davis said as sweat trickled down her temple.

Cherubimon let out a roar of a shout and these black orbs shot out all around him, hitting the Champions, turning them back into their In-Training forms, except for Terriermon and Veemon.

Poromon went into the lake and struggled to digivolve so he didn't drown and then Hawkmon stuck his head out of the water.

"I am not a duck." he said before swimming to the shore.

Upamon hit the ground a few times before he forced himself to digivolve into Armadillomon and he landed looking very worn out.

"I need a nap." he said with drooping eyes.

Veemon scrunched up his face and clenched his fists, trying to go to his Champion form, but he then fell back down on his rear end.

"I think I strained something trying to digivolve." the dragon said.

Cherubimon smirked as he created a large black orb in his hand and it created a suction force that pulled all of the Rookies to him, even though they struggled to fight it.

"V!" Davis cried out in worry.

"What's he doing?" Yolei asked.

Cherubimon clapped them all in between his hands and then he began to juggle them, humming in interest and bobbing his head with a content look on his face.

"This is all my fault." Willis said sadly.

"Why, are you the one who taught him how to juggle?" the maroon haired girl asked as she glared up at the Mega and was itching to reach for her D-tector that was in her pocket with her D-3 and D-terminal.

"Put us down, you clown!" they heard Veemon yell at the Mega.

"Leave them alone! Take me instead!" Willis yelled wanting his partner to stop hurting all the innocents for what he had done.

"OK!" Cherubimon said as he then threw the Rookies away, Terriermon grabbing Veemon and Hawkmon grabbed Armadillomon, hovering in the air with them before they flew them to safety.

Cherubimon then began to levitate over to where his blonde human stood, but his path was cut off by the maroon haired girl stepping in front of him with a protective stance as she glared at him with her chocolate eyes that were mixed with red.

He was able to sense the waves of power that radiated from her and was curious about it.

Cherubimon was also cut off again when he saw a green fireball being shot at him and then looked over to see his brother.

"What do we have to do to end this fighting?" Terriermon panted as he walked over to protect his partner.

"Destroy!" Cherubimon said in that voice that was mixed with a monster's and a child's.

"B-Bunny Blast!" Terriermon said shooting a green fireball out of his mouth at his brother, but the Mega easily dodged it and then spat out a black orb at him, making the Rookie jump away from it.

"Terriemon!" Willis cried as he ran over to his hurt partner.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he got down beside Terriermon and scooped him up into his arms.

"Relax, I'm fine." The bunny said offering him a smile.

"D!" Veemon cried as he ran over to his partner and Davis smiled at him as she ran over.

"V, are you OK, buddy?" she asked as she kneeled down and hugged him to her.

"Yeah, it'll take more than some overgrown evil bunny to take me out." the dragon joked making her laugh a bit when they felt their bond.

The Miracles duo barely noticed that someone was digging their way underground, making their way over to the youngest of the group who was looking for his partner with worry clear in his eyes.

They also saw Hawkmon fly past them, being a bit unsteady as he went over to check on his female human.

"Hawkmon, I'll help you!" Yolei cried as she ran over to him.

"No need, I-" the hawk was cut off when he lost the power in his wings and started to fall, but was caught by the lavender haired female as she hugged him tightly to her chest, crying.

"Oh, Hawkmon, I'm so glad you're not hurt!" Yolei sobbed.

"Yes, I know, but you don't have to choke me to prove it!" Hawkmon gasped.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried happily as he saw his partner emerge from the ground and he got down on his knees to hug his partner.

"Cody! I've been diggin' all over for ya." Armadillomon said.

The digimon got up again and tag teamed the large Mega to take him down.

Veemon rammed him in the gut, Terriermon blasted him with a green fireball and Hawkmon flew up to his face carrying Armadillomon, throwing him at the Mega.

"BOMBS AWAY!" he cried, folding into a ball, nailing him in the face.

Terriermon and Hawkmon swooped in to carry Veemon and Armadillomon away as Cherubimon began to fall.

"Yes! That's our boys!" Davis cheered making Willis look at her and smile at the spirit she had.

"Are we really winning?" he asked her.

"Think again!" Cherubimon growled as he righted himself and then sucked the digimon to him again.

He then brought them up to his mouth that was wide open and the Digidestinds all gasped in horror when they saw that Cherubimon was actually going to eat their partners.

Davis went to pull out her D-tector, but was cut off when she felt Willis grip her hand, making her look over to him to see the scared look on his face, his sky blue eyes filled with his worry and terror of losing both his partners.

"Calm down, it'll be fine. Don't worry, just have faith." she said taking both his hands making him look at her, seeing that fiery determination in her eyes that burned through him and made him want to be stronger and more confident.

"HE'S GONNA EAT US!" they heard Veemon cry out and then looked back over.

Willis' eyes clenched shut as some tear threatened to leak out.

Davis glared at the Cherubimon and then dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her D-tector, feeling her Spirits pulse.

"HAND OF FATE!" they heard another voice yell as saw orange lights shoot over and cut off the Mega's arms, making him let go of the Rookies.

The Digidestinds looked over and smiled when they saw two familiar angels and smiled happily.

"Angemon!" Davis yelled.

"Angewomon!" Yolei cried.

"DAVIS!" a female voice cried making them all look over and see the last two members of their team running over to them.

"Look! TK!" Cody said with a smile.

"Kari!" Yolei said with a smile as they watched the children of Light and Hope run over to them, both waving their arms at them as they panted.

"We would have been here sooner but our train got de-railed!" the blonde haired boy with the bucket hat yelled.

"Well it's about time you guys; I was worried sick about you." Davis said as the brunette nearly threw herself into her arms, both girls laughing in glee at being reunited.

"Gatomon and Patamon were worried, so they digivolved into Angewomon and Angemon." the child of Light explained to her childhood friend.

They looked up and Davis was able to see the three angels take on the forms of her own dearly loved Celestial digimon friends.

The final battle was now about to start and there was no telling what would happen.

TBC


	3. Back to the Beginning

"Back to the Beginning"

**Here is the final chapter and I hope you all liked this short story, please tell me what you think. I may have rushed things a bit since I really wanted to finish it. anyway, here it is!**

The Digidestinds all stood by and watched as the two angels fought Cherubimon, but he was having more of an advantage due to the virus that had infected him.

Angemon and Angewomon seemed to have been winning when the Beast Type Celestial disappeared, but then the sky grew dark and the air was damp and chilled everyone.

"All right, I know I've already used this line before, but I have to use it again. Either this is an eclipse, or we're in big trouble." Davis said as she backed up with Willis gripping onto her arm and Cody back over to her, grabbing her shorts in slight fear.

"I'm not supposed to be out after dark." He said.

"It's cold." Yolei shivered as she also backed up to their leader rubbing her arms to try and keep warm.

The Chosen Children and their partners watched as Cherubimon reappeared and his wounds began to heal, the small black orbs doing the job for him.

"Look, his wounds are healing!" TK pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Takeru." The child of Miracles said to the child of Hope.

"It's gotta be the virus that inside of him." Veemon said as he stood by with Terriermon, both ready to defend their humans if need be.

Davis gasped as she felt something strange happening to her body, it felt al tingly and it looked like she was beginning to shrink.

"Davis, what's happening to you?" Willis asked when the girl pulled away from him and she looked down at herself as her clothing turned into the same thing she wore when she had first gone to the Digital World and looked exactly the same when she was eight, only she didn't have her scarf since Veemon was currently wearing it and her once chocolate brown eyes were now tinted red and they seemed to glow like embers in the night.

"Cherubimon's making time go backwards. Everyone's getting younger." TK said as he looked around to see that Yolei and Cody had reverted back to their children forms.

"Davis, you're a baby!" Willis said not noticing that he was now in the same state she was in and she gave him a pointed look, hands on her hips as she looked him over.

"For the record, I'm eight. And unless you haven't noticed, you're the same." She said making him look at himself in surprise as his eyes widened when he finally seemed to understand something.

"Back…to the beginning?" he asked.

They heard Cherubimon make a growling noise and they turned to look up at him.

Veemon, Terriermon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon all ran up and attacked the Mega, but he just smacked them away with his large hand, making them all cry out in pain as the children of Love and Sincerity and Knowledge and Reliability's digimon were both reverted back to their In-Training forms.

Yolei and Cody both cried as they ran over to their partners, trying to help them.

"Willis, go back to the beginning didn't mean to come back to Colarado." Davis said as she ran over to Upamon and picked him up, handing him over to the crying Cody, who had to be at least five years old now.

The little boy clung to her along with his injured partner and she hugged him, trying to calm him down.

"It means go back in time to when the virus first attacked Chocomon!" Willis said as he came up beside the maroon haired girl.

Angemon and Angewomon both then were engulfed in blue and pink lights.

"We have to end this. Before we know it we'll be changing diapers." The female angel said as their lights blinded the Fallen.

"We have to unlock the Golden Digi Eggs!" Angemon said as they both soon began to digivolve.

"Angemon Warp digivolve too…Seraphimon!"

"Angewomon digivolve too…Magnadramon!"

Davis looked up at the familiar armour clad male angel and smiled, but she also felt very confused when she saw the large pink Celestial Beast type dragon like creature circling his body as they both glowed gold.

"What happened to Ophanimon?" the girl asked as she comforted Cody and he soon stopped crying.

Cherubimon soon caught on that the two angels were up to something that could mean trouble for him, so he then quickly rushed over to them to stop the two good angels and then he struck them.

Seraphimon and Magnadramon cried out in pain and shock as a blue orb and pink orb both exited their bodies, making them revert back to Patamon and Gatomon.

Cherubimon tried to catch the two lights, but they burned him as they rushed over to their rightful owners.

"We did it! We released the Golden Digi Eggs. Now the others can Golden Armour Digivolve." Gatomon stated happily.

Willis and Davis both pulled away from Cody and Upamon as they felt the power that filled their chests when they sensed the power of the Golden Digi Eggs.

The blue orb went into the girl's hand making her smile and the pink went into Willis' hand making him stare in awe at how right it felt to have this power.

The two eight years olds turned to face each other, the girl looking more confident and Willis was staring in wonder at how her eyes lit up with how eager she was to believe in them, that they would win.

"This is it. You ready, buddy?" she asked as she held out her hands and the blue orb turned into her Golden Digi Egg of Miracles.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Willis asked as he held out his hands and watched as the pink orb transformed into a new Golden Digi Egg of Faith.

"Just relax. Let the power flow through you and you'll know what to do." Davis told him.

They both closed their eyes as they felt the power fill every part of their bodies.

Willis smiled as he felt it awaken inside of him as Terriermon and Veemon both ran towards Cherubimon, feeling the connection they held with their humans giving them the strength to move on.

"Ready?" Davis aksed as her eyes snapped open.

"Yeah." Willis said as he snapped his eyes open.

They both held their Golden Digi Eggs up in the air.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" they chorused.

They gasped as golden light seemed to surge forth from inside of their bodies, from inside of their hearts and flew over to where their partners were, the lights lifting them into the air as they began to transform.

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"TERRIERMON GOLDEN ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

Cherubimon backed down as the lights got brighter and then soon subsided to reveal two digimon clad in gold armour.

"MAGNAMON!"

"RAPPIDMON!"

"Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen or what?" Gatomon asked with a grin.

The children all watched as the two Golden digimon began fighting Cherubimon, but every attempt they tried didn't seem to work.

The virus just kept healing him.

"He'S too strong!" Willis said frustrated.

"Would you stop being so negative!" Davis said turning to him.

"Davis, you need to do something." Kari said as she, TK and Yolei all ran over to her, each holding their injured partners.

The maroon haired girl nodded and Willis watched in confusion as she pulled out a yellow and violet device.

"Time to settle things my way." She said.

The child of Faith gasped when he saw the girl's body covered in blue data and he bakced up, unsure of what was happening to her.

Davis smiled as she felt the same power she had felt five years ago when she first transformed at this age.

She moved her arms in a star pattern and then downloaded the strip of data that was on her right hand into her D-tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" she yelled.

The Digidestinds and digimon all watched as they saw the child of Miracles Spirit Evolve into the Legendary Warrior of Harmony and the Queen of the Digital World.

"Sakuyamon!"

Willis gasped when he saw the beautiful female Warrior standing before her with a smile curving her lavender painted lips and he felt his cheeks warm in a blush.

She jumped up and floated into the air, dancing on the winds over to where Magnamon and Rappidmon were.

"What happened to you?" the Golden armour clad rabbit asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of the 11 Legendary Warriors?" the Royal Knight asked his friend.

"No way." Rappidmon gasped in awe and felt hope swell his chest.

"How can Davis become a digimon?" Willis asked as he stared up at the fox armour clad woman.

"That's a long story." TK said.

"Cherubimon, time to end this. Start this party off, boys." Sakuyamon said.

The two Golden digimon nodded at her.

"Rappid Fire!" Rappidmon yelled as he blasted two rockets at Cherubimon.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon yelled as he sent out an electric current to the same place his friend has fired off his rockets, right in the middle of the Mega's chest.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon yelled as she sent out her swarm of flower petals that were blown in the winds.

They went into the mark that was made and the petals purified the virus that was inside of Cherubimon as the virus began to heal the wounds.

Cherubimon grunted and chocked out the virus and his Fractal Code appeared.

"Time to heal. Fractal Code: Digitize!" the Warrior of Harmony said as scanned the code.

Cherubimon then was reverted back into a digi egg and it floated over to where Willis was.

The blonde boy caught the egg and looked at it in wonder as he felt the warmth of the baby that was inside of it.

"Chocomon?" he asked as he ran his hand over the egg.

The dark sky soon turned back to normal, the sun shining down on everyone as they slowly transformed back to normal and the Warrior of Harmony glowed gold, her light healing all of the injuries that were made from the attack.

Magnamon and Rappidmon glowed gold as well as they reverted back to Demiveemon and Gumimon.

Sakuyamon grabbed them before they could fall and she floated down to where her friends were all waiting on her.

She hit the ground on her feet gracefully as she de-evolved in mid-air and landed in her normal twelve year old body.

"So is everyone OK?" she asked.

"We're back to normal." TK said.

"Willis!" Gumimon cried with a smile as he hopped out of Davis' arms and landed into the blonde haired boy's shoulder.

"Gumimon, look at you." Willis laughed happily as his partner nuzzled his cheek.

"So much for our vacation, huh?" Yolei asked.

"It was fun while it lasted." Kari said.

"Davis, how did you turn into a digimon?" Willis asked.

The maroon haired girl smiled at him and then told him the story of the Legendary Warriors.

**(Hours later…)**

After the history lesson and tales of the adventures, the Digidestinds had all accompanied Willis back to New York to give him a proper send off and also to take the portal that Mimi had on her computer at home to get to the Digital World and then go through the portal that led to the Kanbara family's home.

David had also explained that she had purified Chocomon and he would be reborn, pure and free of the evil taint.

"Thanks for coming back to New York with me. I'm really going to miss you guys." Willis said as they stood on the side walk of the bridge, a few cars going by, the sun setting behind them.

"I have a feeling we'll see each other again." Davis said.

"I sure hope so. We're sort of getting used to being a part of a team, right, Terriermon?" Willis asked as he walked over to them, Chocomon's egg tucked securely in his back pack to be safe and kept warm until he got home.

"Right." Terriermon said with a cute smile as he folded his arms behind his back.

"One last thing…" Willis said as he was standing between Kari and Yolei and then kissed both girls on their cheeks.

They were both shocked and were blushing from the display of affection as Cody and TK gave the blonde shocked looks as Davis laughed at Kari's bashful, shy look as Yolei smiled dreamily.

Willis then turned to the child of Miracles and then reached out, grabbing her wrist.

"What?' she asked when he then tugged her closer to him.

"Thank you so much for everything." He said with a grateful smile.

"Hey, no need for that. We're friend after all. I'm happy to help you out no matter what." She said not noticing TK fuming at how easily they were getting along.

If only Chocomon hadn't messed with their train and delayed them he could have gotten to the others faster and maybe they wouldn't be this close.

"Still, it means a lot to me." Willis said.

Demiveemon jumped down from his partner's head and walked over to Terriermon and they both high fived, giggling as they did so.

Willis then got a playful look in his eyes and he then gave the maroon haired girl's wrist a sharp tug, pulling her down to him and made her soft lips fall onto his.

Everyone gasped at that in disbelief as their leader blushed furiously at the unexpected action.

The child of Faith pulled away and gave them all a grin as he then began to run away, Terriemron jumping into his arms as he went.

"See ya, guys!" Willis called over his shoulder with a wave to his friends.

"What just happened?" Davis asked stunned as she touched her lips.

"I think he likes you." Upamon said.

"Oh, come on!" TK yelled in disbelief making the girls and Cody look at him as he threw his arm sup in the air.

"As if the competition wasn't bad enough, now this! Is the entire universe conspiring against me?" the child of hope ranted.

"Takeru, what on earth are you talking about?" Davis asked as she gave him a look that questioned his sanity as the two other girls and their digimon giggled since they knew that TK was jealous of that kiss.

TK's face heated up and turned a bright red color as he then laughed nervously.

"Uh, nothing. Don't worry about it." he said.

Davis gave him a look of disbelief before she shrugged and then they all began to trek to Mimi's home.

Something that the child of Miracles knew though about what had just happened, Takuya and Tai could never find out that some blonde pretty boy kissed her and Kari or else they would go on a rampage to kill him.

The End!


End file.
